My Paper Rose
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: A story of a love that blossoms in the Akatsuki within Itachi's heart for a certain fellow Akatsuki member. A sweet ItachixKonan oneshot fic.


I don't own Naruto or any of the characters okay? (Although I wish I did with Itachi….) I have recently become a big fan of this pairing and wanted to write one myself.

_(Itachi's POV)_

They say a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Well I have a special rose to me. Her name is Konan. Her ability is with her origami skills. She can make paper wings and turn her whole body into paper. Because of Konan, the rose is now my favorite flower. Konan is the most beautiful woman in the world to me. Her blue hair and narrow and slightly opened eyes with blue eye shadow are just too perfect. I know that people think I am cold-hearted; and I can understand where they are coming from. I killed my whole clan. That would make me seem like I am incapable of love.

(_Normal__ POV)_

The weather outside was a chilly autumn rain with a breeze blowing that made it seem colder than it was. This was a hindrance to Konan's abilities seeing as the paper would be waterlogged and hard to use. Konan looked outside from the mouth of the cave with a blank look as she adjusted her hair. _This weather makes attacks hard for me__ This could be bad for our mission. _She sighed and turned to the rest of the Akatsuki, mainly to her partner and the leader Pein.

"You have the plan men. We will use Konan's-" Pein started to explain.

"Maybe we should wait Pein. You mentioned my origami paper Justus would be a vital tool in this mission, correct?" Konan said. While she was speaking, Itachi had risen up from a mild torpor. Autumn rains always drained him for some reason. Even though his vision was starting to fade from the effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan, Konan looked like a blurry angel. Kisame saw Itachi's reaction to Konan's voice but mistook it for him responding to what Pein said.

"Itachi-san, how bad is your vision getting? The leader is over there." Kisame said pointing to where Pein was talking. He was oblivious to the fact that Itachi was staring at Konan at the entrance to the cave and the real reason he was staring there.

"My vision is fine Kisame. I know what I was looking at." Itachi said looking at Kisame in angered annoyance. "Something very dear to me was over there."

"What?" Kisame asked. Itachi was his partner for 3 years now. They had nearly captured Naruto and his Nine-Tailed Fox demon sealed in him and this new Itachi didn't seem like the one he knew. The Itachi he knew would pay attention to the leader's plans, gather all the details and figure out the best way to complete the mission at hand completely and flawlessly. Itachi didn't seem to be one to waste his genius on trivial matters.

"A rose." Itachi said plainly to Kisame.

"A rose?" Kisame asked having no clue what was wrong with Itachi. "Are you feeling well?"

"Never better! Kisame, can you stop worrying about me? You can be like a mother hen after you figured out that my vision is getting a little blurry." Itachi yelled as Kisame jumped back. He looked away from Itachi confused. He never treated him like a mother hen at all. Kisame was quite the opposite. _Itachi has finally lost it_. Kisame thought and inched away from Itachi as if his behavior was a contagious disease.

"That is correct Konan. Comrades, we will wait out the rain. Let's stay here and better our plans for attack." Pein said as he engaged in strategic planning with Konan.

_Get over it Itachi! She's off limits! You know that! Konan may be beautiful but she's the leader's partner. She's closer to him than she'll ever be to you. _Itachi thought to himself as he stared in their direction. Ever since he saw her, Itachi knew she was something special. She had an angered look in her face a lot, but Itachi, who had a similar look on his face a lot as well, thought of it as a face of an angel's. He also didn't care that she was older than him; age meant little to him. Night was beginning to fall and Itachi, who hadn't slept for 3 days, closed his eyes and plunged into a surreal blackness of that just before a dream.

In the dream, Itachi was alone in a forest. All around him were trees of all sorts but there was also a rice plant that was used to make origami rice paper. "This forest and rice fields remind me of Konan-chan" Itachi smiled to himself.

As he walked farther along in the forest, he saw roses all aligned in neat fields skirting the rice fields and the forest. Itachi's first sign of the roses was the smell of their fragrant aroma. He walked along in the field basking in the spring sun when he went to pick one of the roses. He pulled it up to his eye level and noticed that the roses in the field were made of paper. He also noticed the roses feel was that of the origami paper rose as well after closer examination.

"Humph. How unusual." Itachi said as a paper airplane flew at him and hit him square in between the eyes.

"Oh sorry! I was never meaning to hit you there!" Konan said as she ran up to Itachi to retrieve her paper airplane. "I meant to hit your forehead!" She laughed as she flicked him in the forehead in a fashion similar to what he did to Saskue.

"Very funny Konan-chan" Itachi said sarcastically. He then looked into her face and smiled. "You're missing something." He said looking at her hair and noticing the real rose in it.

"What is it Itachi?" Konan asked curiously. Itachi noticed as he looked into her eyes as she said this that they were like staring into the eyes of a goddess in his mind.

"You have the wrong rose in your hair." Itachi said pulling the real one out of her hair and replacing it with the paper one he picked. "I love you."

Konan blushed and looked away. "You know Itachi…I never said this before but… well I uhhh… oh how do I say this?"

"Don't rush it. Let it come to you." Itachi said as he pulled Konan by the waist closer to him. He moved closer to his face and placed his lips on hers. Her lips met his in a blossom of passion.

"I love you Itachi-kun." Konan whispered as the kiss of true love finished.

**"Konan! Leave me please!**" Pein yelled so loud it echoed through the cave and sprung Itachi wide awake. "I must do some things alone for a while!"

Konan then walked away towards Itachi and noticed him rising awake. "Sleeping beauty eh?" She laughed as she walked by.

"I uhhh… had my eyes closed because I was thinking hard! I wasn't sleeping!" Itachi said covering up for what could be seen as weakness. One thing he would rather die than be was weak. _Smooth __Itachi that__ was the worst cover-up in history. _He thought as he saw Konan giggle at the story.

"That's quite alright. I know you haven't slept for days. Even the most powerful shinobi needs to rest to recover his strength." Konan said as she bent down. Her foot tapped against Itachi's headband that came off while he was sleeping. "I believe you're missing something weasel." Konan smiled as she saw Itachi's annoyed look at being called 'weasel'. She took the headband and tied it back on Itachi's head. "Don't let Pein know this but I have come to be rather smitten with you, and not just your looks. You may not know this but a lot of the other members have called you a pretty-boy." Konan said as she sat down in front of Itachi with a wink. "Ah hell, Pein's not looking." Konan pulled Itachi closer and kissed him like he did her in his dream.

Itachi's eyes opened wide at Konan's gift of a kiss. "Konan-chan… but why?" Itachi loved the kiss but wanted to know why she loved him.

"You're the only smart one here and Pein...we work together and I don't feel for him. Everyone seems like a fool. You Itachi-kun can fulfill missions and assignment well and with finesse. I like men that work well, have a brain, and good-looking never hurt either." Konan sighed as she moved closer to Itachi.

"Those are the same reasons I love you too Konan." Itachi said as he turned to her and kissed her. The rain cleared to reveal a starry night sky with a falling star in it as well. Itachi laid back on the rock and then Konan laid on top of Itachi, the man she loved. They gazed at the stars together and then when it became late, so late even Pein was snoring in deep sleep, they fell asleep in their arms warmed by love.

**This is the first of the ItachixKonan pairing fics I am planing to do. Let me know what you think and if you want to see any certain things in another one. **


End file.
